Question: Simplify the following expression: ${9q+1-5q-9}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {9q - 5q} + {1 - 9}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {4q} + {1 - 9}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {4q} {-8}$ The simplified expression is $4q-8$